


A Quickie Before the Podcast

by almart96



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Futa on Male, Futa! Barb, Futanari, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/pseuds/almart96
Summary: Gavin decides to visit Barbara before heading over to do the podcast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few people wanted me to do another one with Futa Barb and Gavin. Hope you enjoy!

_4:45_

Gavin quietly hummed to himself as walked down the hallway, looking for his girlfriend’s office. He nodded to Bethany and Mariel as he walked in the opposite direction before he found the door he was looking for. Rather than barge in, he knocked on the door a couple of times.

“Come in!” Barbara said, her eyes glued to her computer screen as she was in the middle of writing an e-mail.

“Ayy, hello love,” Gavin said after opening the door, putting some extra British in his voice.

He closed the door behind him before approaching Barbara. She smiled when she saw him, puckering her lips for him to kiss when he got to her.

“Hey, you,” she said after they kissed. “What brings you here.”

“The podcast is about to begin, just thought I’d say hi before I went over there,” Gavin responded.

“I can’t believe it, Gavin Free is actually trying to make the podcast on time,” Barbara smirked, shaking her head.

Gavin rolled his eyes, chuckling a little before he gave her a playful shove in her chair. “Yeah, yeah,” he said while sitting down on her desk. “Better than having Gus scold me afterwards.”

Barbara giggled a little, nodding her head. “True, true.” She then moved her chair a little moving further from her desk. She gazed at Gavin, smiling brightly at him. “Well, since you’re here. I was wondering if you could help me something. She was motioning towards her skirt, or more like what was underneath her skirt.

Gavin knew pretty quickly what she was talking about, getting off of the desk.

“Uh, are you sure?” He asked. “It’s getting pretty close to podcast time.”

“Oh come on, nothing major baby,” she pleaded. “You have enough time for a quickie, don’t you?”

_4:49_

Gavin looked at his watch, checking the time. He looked back at her, seeing her smile and bite on her bottom lip. He just couldn’t say no to her when she was like this. He proceeded to get onto his knees. Barb scooted her chair closer to him, pulling her skirt up to reveal the massive bulge in her panties.

“I saw some things that started getting me excited, that’s all I can say,” she said, grinning devioiusly.

Gavin pulled her growing cock out, holding the thick shaft in his hand as he stroked it. Barbara bit her bottom lip, moaning softly. “Better hurry,” she said, her voice getting a little husky as she got more aroused.

The Brit didn’t want to waste any more time. Leaning in more, he wrapped his lips around the head of her dick. At this point, he had some experience and felt like he was a pretty good cocksucker. At least those were Barb’s words. She let out another silent moan, tipping her head back, staring at the ceiling while Gavin worked more of her cock into his mouth, getting it nice and wet. He could feel his own member growing in his shorts.

Barbara turned her attention to the man, smiling at the fact that he was pretty much under her desk, giving her a blowjob. A fantasy she had, but never expected to come to reality. She reached down and put her hand on the back of his head, trying to get it all down his throat. Gavin managed to get all nine inches down his throat, not gagging once.

“Fuck, you’ve gotten so good at this, Gav,” she said.

Gavin’s head bobbed up and down, pre-cum was leaking down his throat. He cupped her balls, massaging them gently while he slurped on her cock. This made the blonde moan even louder, though she kept it relatively quiet so that they wouldn’t draw any attention. She knew that Gavin forgot to lock the door this time and she was not about to fix that now.

Gavin was getting pretty into it at this point. He couldn’t lie, he was a slut for Barbara’s cock. He knew it, and she definitely knew it. He then looked at his watch again, seeing the time.

_4:54_

His eyes widened. Without thinking, he pulled Barbara’s shaft out and started to get up. Barbara was in the middle of moaning, her eyes shut for a moment before he stopped. She looked at him, surprised.

“Sorry, love,” he said as he stood. “I have to get moving now.”

He was about to head towards the door before Barbara reached out and grabbed him by the arm, keeping him there.

“Hold on, where do you think you’re going?” Barbara asked as she stood up from her chair. “I didn’t even cum yet.”

“I only have a few minutes,” Gavin said trying to rush this out. “I’m going to be late if I don’t get there now.”

“I can finish in a few minutes,” she said as she got behind him. “You’ll make it in time, don’t worry.”

She then started to bend him over her desk. She unbuttoned his shorts, pulling them down quickly. Gavin then started to worry a little.

“Well, I could finish sucking you off,” He said, feeling his boxers starting to get pulled down.

“Nah, I think I need to finish off in your ass,” she smirked, giving his now exposed ass a smack.

She watched his cheeks ripple after the slap, loving how soft his ass was. It was perfect for her. She took her leaking and saliva covered cock and started to aim towards his pucker. Her other hand on his shoulder before she guided the tip into his tight hole. She let out a silent “fuck” at how tight he was before she started to push more into him. Gavin grunted, feeling his girlfriend opening him up from behind. His own cock was throbbing from this as well and he had yet to touch it.

“No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so tight,” Barbara said, smiling before she started to thrust her hips.

Her massive member moved in and out of him at a steady pace to start. She wanted it to be quick, but she also wanted to take the time to savor her boyfriend’s sweet ass. Her hand moving up over Gavin’s face to cover up his moaning mouth. She didn’t want anyone knocking on the door, not when she was so close.

Her grunts were matching his along with the sound of her hips slapping against his ass. She started to pick up the pace, his tight hole keeping her cock in place as she reamed him. The desk was pretty solid, not budging much despite the movements from the two. Gavin was taking it pretty well with only lube being his spit and her pre-cum.

She laid herself down over his body as she thrusted faster in and out of him. Gavin could feel her breasts pressing through her shirt and into his clothed back. She was breathing into his ear. “You like this, baby? You like it when I fuck you in this office? You like feeling my big cock deep in your ass while you’re bent over my desk?” She gently nibbled on his earlobe, something that drove Gavin nuts.

Gavin slowly nodded his head yes. He tried to say it, but his mouth was still covered by Barb’s hand. She realized this, and briefly took her hand away from his mouth. “What was that, sweetie?” She asked into his ear. Her thrusts picking up as the time drew closer.

_4:57_

“I love your cock in me, Barbara!” He yelled softly between more grunts and thrusts. “It feels so good in me! Christ, it’s so big!”

Barbara really wanted to keep going with this, but she knew she had to finish. She started to really pound into Gavin, covering his mouth again to muffle his screams. She gritted her teeth, using her other arm to pull him back. His own cock was on the verge of orgasm as she slammed his ass.

“Oh fffucck yes,” she moaned, shutting her eyes.

Suddenly, Gavin felt a rush of warmth shoot into his bowels. He felt Barbara erupt deep inside of him. She continued to thrust her hips, pumping her load into him. His own cock twitched and shot cum onto the desk, his moans still covered by his girlfriend. She thrusted into him a few more times before she was drained of her semen.

_4:58_

Breathing heavily, Barbara smiled as she pulled herself out of Gavin, falling straight back onto her seat. “Thanks for helping me, baby.”

Gavin was still trying to collect himself, coming down from his post-orgasmic daze before turning to his girlfriend, chuckling a little as well. “It was my pleasure, love,” he responded. He then proceeded to pull his underwear and shorts back up. He could feel her cum starting to leak, so he grabbed some of her tissue paper on the desk to put it in his shorts so it wouldn’t show.

“I should get going to the podcast now,” he said. He started to head towards the door again before Barbara grabbed him again and pulled him back towards.

“Woah, woah, not going to give your girl a goodbye kiss first?” She giggled a little before giving him a sweet kiss. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get home. Now don’t be late for the podcast.” She gave him a little smack on the ass before letting him go.

Gavin flashed one more smile to Barbara before heading out of the door, trying not to be late. He was lucky that she didn’t go as hard, or he would be limping there.

_4:59_

Barbara smiled, shaking her head before she went to wipe Gavin’s cum off her desk. When she was done with that, she decided to see if he was actually going to make the podcast in time. She already had a tab open on the RT site so she opened up the live feed for the podcast.

_5:01_

The podcast music started to play as it was getting ready to begin. Barbara sat there to see if Gavin made it in time. The broadcast than showed the podcast, Gavin had made it although he clearly just made it. He was catching his breath, wincing a little after appearing to have just jumped into the seat. Gus did his intro as if nothing happened with Gavin, Blaine, and Burnie introducing themselves as well. Burnie then got the ball rolling by talking to Gavin.

“Gavin, did you get hurt on your way here?” He asked. “It looks like you were in some pain as you took your seat.”

“Just…,” Gavin began trying to think of something. “Just tweaked my ankle a little trying not to be late.”

Barbara started to laugh to herself after hearing that.

“Well it’s better than you being late again,” Gus said before he started going into another rant about air travel.

Barbara continued to watch the show, noticing Gavin trying to position himself right. She couldn’t help but smile. She then saw her phone go off on her desk. She saw that she got a text from Burnie. She opened it to see that it was just the thumbs up emoji. She chuckled softly to herself, shaking her head before she got up, ready to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do a second chapter for this if there is enough interested in seeing what Barbara has in store when Gavin gets home. Feedback is always appreciated! Follow me on tumblr at [ almart96](https://almart96.tumblr.com/)


End file.
